Dangerous Game
by nitamaricl
Summary: La historia de una pareja explosiva.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a la KBS, si fueran míos esta pareja estaría en el dorama.

La canción tampoco me pertenece.

Esta pareja me gusta mucho pienso que serían perfectos pero a la vez de una forma mas madura y explosiva por eso este fic no será tan romántico como el anterior.

**Dangerous Game**

Capitulo I

Nueva York en viaje de negocios más encima acompañando a mi madre esto no puede ser peor, mientras ella ve los detalles del último contrato de la constructora yo me encargo de los otros negocios, recorro el barrio chino y lo único que quiero es divertirme para olvidar las transacciones que tuve que hacer esta tarde después de todo es un peso ser el príncipe Song de la mafia coreana, pero lo acepto es lo que me toco vivir.

Un buen trago, un habano cubano, una hermosa mujer y una buena noche de sexo es lo que necesito para despejarme, llego al mejor club del barrio y voy directo al VIP como siempre las mujeres me rodean y mientras me sirven como el príncipe que soy me fijo una silueta muy sexy que baila frente a mi, pelo largo en una cola de caballo que llega a media espalda, chasquilla y una mirada que mata, lo se porque me fije en ella al entrar, pantalones de cuero un pequeño top y botas hasta las rodillas de tacón alto, tal y como me la receto el doctor, me sorprende que sea asiática porque tiene un cuerpo de ensueño lindo trasero y una buena delantera, la miro de forma descarada y parece que ella baila para mi, escucho en el ambiente la canción de Enrique Iglesias tonight y se que por la letra que es sumamente apropiada para mi y la mujer que me baila al frente.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

'_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Me levanto y me acerco a ella toco sus caderas ella esta de espaldas a mi y la giro bruscamente quedamos frente a frente y me miras de una forma sexy poniendo tus brazos en mi cuello vuelves a mover tu cadera hacia mi y se que esta noche será grandiosa.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me_

_I don't mean to be rude_

Bailamos un par de temas mas cuando te ofrecí un trago tu aceptaste de buena gana y era la primera vez que veía a una mujer disfrutar de un whisky me acerque a ti para besarte y fue el sabor del licor el que lleno mi boca junto con tu lengua cuando te tome y te senté sobre mi para poder tocarte mejor me dijiste en inglés que porque no íbamos a un lugar más privado, te tomé de la mano pedimos nuestras chaquetas y te guíe a mi auto para ir a mi hotel.

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

Cuando el ascensor del hotel se cerro dirigiéndose al penthouse no pasó un segundo y tu manos estaban sobre mi, de verdad pareces una gata en celo mientras más te acaricio más receptiva te vuelves cuando llegamos a la habitación me guías al sillón más cercano te sientas sobre mi dándome la cara te sacas la chaqueta de cuero me tomas la cabeza con tus manos y me besas de una forma apasionada, mis manos están en tu espalda y bajan hacia tu trasero mientras la tuyas ya me sacaron la chaqueta y desabrochas lentamente los botones de mi camisa, pienso que esta noche será una de las mejores de mi vida…

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it would be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth_

Haces una pausa para respirar y aprovecho mirarte bien después de todo me gustaría recordarte aunque no tengo idea ni quien eres lo prefiero así cuando se trata de sexo, si tuviera que describir a mi mujer ideal serías tú eres realmente hermosa pero me pareces a la vez conocida no se de donde, decido olvidarme de mis pensamientos cuando tu boca otra vez esta sobre la mía.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me_

_I don't mean to be rude_

Estoy a punto de sacarte el top cuando se pone a sonar un celular se que es tuyo pero no se donde lo tienes en esa ropa tan ajustada te paras de repente y sacas un celular de tu bota caminas dándome la espalda y miro tu hermoso trasero, hablas en inglés cuando cortas te das vuelta, me miras y me sonríes me dices, en coreano, _"lo siento Woo Bin pero vamos a tener que dejar este juego hasta aquí, espero verte pronto"_, me besas tomas tu chaqueta y te vas.

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

No lo puedo creer, no se quien eres pero era obvio que sabias quien era yo, nunca una mujer había jugado así conmigo lo único que me quedo fue darme una buena ducha fría.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: no me pertenecen los personajes. Tampoco las canciones.

Dangerous Game

Capitulo II

Song Woo Bin o mejor conocido como el Don Juan de los F4 de todos ellos el único que jamás pensé en volver a ver eres tú pero aquí estas frente a mi disfrutando de la noche, no me has quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaste también se que parezco una cualquiera con esta ropa pero en realidad no ando buscando compañía sólo que me dieron ganas de volver locos algunos hombres con mis movimientos de baile, algo frívolo pero inocente, tú en cambio, estas rodeado de chicas que te sirven como si fueras un rey y cuando las dejas para bailar conmigo algo en mi se agita, no lo puedo evitar siempre me pareciste muy atractivo si no hubiese estado tan loca por Joon Pyo hubiese intentado algo contigo.

Ya no soy una niña y viviendo en un país como este me he vuelto bastante liberal así que cuando me tocas y me besas me dan ganas de disfrutar de tus habilidades y saber a ciencia cierta si eres tan bueno en la cama como dicen, hace ya un tiempo que no soy virgen y no me molesta para nada tener un buen compañero de cama, no han sido muchos y todos han sido mis novios, contigo sería la excepción porque se que en tu caso no puedo tener nada serio.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh_

_Womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby_

_You you you are_

_You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, _

_I know just what you are _

_Boy don't try to front, _

_I know just what you are _

_You got me, baby_

_You're oh so charming, honey_

_But I can't do it_

_Womanizer_

Mientras me besas en el club suena de fondo Britney con womanizer la cual te describe perfecto, la canto mientras me ofreces whisky el cual tomo casi de golpe mientras vuelvo a besarte mezclándolo en tu boca, tu me tomas bruscamente me sientas sobre ti y me acaricias, Woo Bin no sabes cuando te deseo así que te digo en inglés que vayamos a un lugar más privado, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me tomaste de la mano, creo que nunca vi a alguien salir tan rápido de un club.

No me resistí así que te asalté en el ascensor camino a tu habitación, no se que tienes que me vuelves tan fuera de mi, así que cuando entro a la habitación busco el primer sillón casi te tiro sobre él para ponerme encima de ti, tus manos hacen maravillas con mi cuerpo y tus besos son de verdad de locura justo cuando estas a punto de desnudarme suena mi celular, no se si fue la providencia pero quien me llama me dice que mi madre tuvo un pequeño accidente y quiere que la acompañe, no me queda de otra que irme, quizá sea lo mejor no lo se pero siento que nos veremos pronto, así que me despido de ti con un _"lo siento Woo Bin pero vamos a tener que dejar este juego hasta aquí, espero verte pronto"_, en nuestro idioma natal lo beso y me voy.

Ya me esperan en la salida del hotel, paso primero a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando llego a casa para que mi pobre madre no se escandalice cuando llego a su habitación la encuentro conversando animadamente con una señora de su edad, me la presenta como la Señora Song y que ambas son viejas amigas de la escuela se encontraron de causalidad en un restaurante y mamá se sorprendió tanto al verla que tropezó doblándose el tobillo, las tres nos reímos de la situación es extraño que entre todas las personas del mundo mi madre era amiga de la madre de Woo Bin pienso nuevamente en el destino.

La señora Song me dice que ella es la encargada de los negocios de la constructora y por lo que le había dicho mi madre tenía que trabajar conmigo sobre la decoración de los interiores de las casas de lujo que íbamos a realizar en Bali, le dije que eso era efectivo pero que era muy tarde para hablar de negocios esta noche y le propuse que nos encontráramos mañana por la mañana a las nueve en su hotel y ella acepto, me dijo que nos acompañaría su hijo para presentármelo, me río en mi mente pensando en la cara que pondrá Woo Bin al verme llegar mañana mientras me alisto para dormir.

El sol pega muy fuerte sobre mi cara y me doy vuelta para seguir durmiendo cuando escucho la voz de mi dulce madre pidiéndome que me levante de una forma no tal dulce, me reclama que me haya tomado casi una botella completa de licor y que tengo que verme presentable porque me va a presentar a una joven muy hermosa y quiere que le cause una buena impresión.

Estamos esperando a la hermosa joven que ya lleva como media hora de atraso sentados en la mesa más lejana de la entrada del comedor del hotel, hago que escucho a mi madre mientras cierro los ojos, llevo puesto unos lentes oscuros, para pensar en la belleza de anoche me gustaría saber como encontrarla, cuando mi madre me golpea el brazo y me dice Woo Bin te presento a nuestra socia Ha Jae Kyung, abro los ojos súbitamente pero lo primero que veo no es la cara "del mono" sino un par de piernas de infarto en un vestido un poco largo para mi gusto personal, me paro para saludar a la muchacha que recordaba cuando me encuentro cara a cara con la belleza de anoche, esta vez con su pelo suelto y su misma sonrisa sexy tendiéndome la mano me paralizo y es la voz de mi madre la que me saca del estupor diciendo que pase una mala noche, ella sonríe un poco y me mira diciendo a mi madre que nosotros ya nos conocíamos, le comentó algo de la casi boda con Joon Pyo y ambas concordaron en lo malvada que era la madre de mi amigo y que menos mal ahora esta de acuerdo con la boda de su hijo, le comentas a mi madre que aun hoy eres amiga de Geum Jan Di y que ella te pidió que fueras una de sus damas de honor así que estarías en Corea por un tiempo, faltaba solo un mes para la boda así que al menos te vería en ella.

Mientras mi madre y tú hablaban de planos y de las decoraciones me dedique a mirarte a mi antojo, ahora veo en ese nuevo peinado a la muchacha que estaba loca por mi amigo hace años, pero también veo lo mucho que has madurado no solo físicamente sino que se nota en tu comportamiento que eres toda una mujer y no puedo dejar de pensar lo mucho que me gustaría pasar una noche contigo.

Tu madre sorpresivamente nos deja solos para ir almorzar con unos amigos así que estamos frente a frente, te sacas los lentes oscuros me miras a los ojos y me dices de forma tranquila podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos anoche…

No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo de irme contigo a tu habitación pero no puedo tengo que trabajar así que te cito para hoy en la noche en el mismo club de ayer cuando te despides de mi tomas mi mano y la besas yo sólo te sonrío y me marcho a trabajar.

Estoy esperándote en el club mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj hasta que te veo aparecer en un vestido minúsculo color dorado llevas nuevamente el pelo en un cola de caballo y pienso que eres la visión de la belleza femenina, bailamos en forma sensual y mis manos no dejan de recorrer tu espalda estoy listo hace rato pero veo que disfrutas torturarme con ese baile tan provocativo.

Me gusta usar cola de caballo en el pelo cuando voy a bailar siento que me veo mas sexy y no me da tanto calor en la pista de baile, escojo el vestido mas pequeño de mi guardarropa porque esta noche si que si la paso contigo y no quiero tardarme mucho en estar desnuda.

Se que te torturo con mis movimientos porque hace rato que siento tu erección cada vez que me pego a ti, te beso en la mitad de la pista de baile y nuevamente es Britney la que suena pero esta vez con Toxic…

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

Tus besos son efectivamente adictivos y mientras pides nuestras chaquetas para irnos al fin del club a disfrutar del sexo vamos saliendo de la mano como una linda pareja cuando es tu celular el que suena esta vez, respondes y mientras hablas me voy dando cuenta de que es serio, dejas de hablar y me miras de forma dolorosa diciéndome que tienes un trabajo urgente que resolver algo relacionado con los negocios sucios, me preguntas si podemos vernos mañana y te digo que no porque mañana me voy a Bali para ver lo de las decoraciones, maldigo mi suerte ya que lo único que quería era pasar la noche contigo, te pregunto hasta cuando te quedas en New York y me dices que te vas pasado mañana calculo fechas y te digo que creo que tendremos que esperar a la boda de nuestro amigos para vernos estaré unos 10 días antes en Corea, me miras como si quieras morir y me dices _"Jae Kyung estoy que muero por tenerte y me dices que espere unos veinte días para hacerlo prepárate porque no vas a salir de mi cama hasta que ruegues que te deje en paz" _me tomas y me das un beso que me deja templando te respondo que espero con ansia que cumplas cada palabra.

Será hasta Corea mi sexy príncipe Song!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco la canción.**** En este capitulo hago una referencia a mi historia anterior "Almas Gemelas" no es necesario leerla esta es una historia independiente pero en un marco general que estoy haciendo, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo III**

Seúl al fin, no le avise a Woo Bin el día de mi llegada a esta ciudad pero no me sorprendió encontrármelo en el aeropuerto esperándome, se que tiene la forma de saberlo, me sorprendió el verlo aquí porque pensé que esperaría a que yo lo buscara, me saludo con un beso bastante efusivo mientras me decía que lo había hecho esperar demasiado, me di cuenta lo impaciente que estaba mientras tomaba mi maleta con una mano y mi mano con la otra guiándome a su auto, donde vamos le pregunté mientras manejaba hacia fuera de la ciudad, él solo me miro de forma sexy y me dijo que pronto lo sabría, llegamos hasta un pequeño helipuerto donde nos esperaba un helicóptero el cual nos dejo en un claro cerca de una casa de campo perdida en el bosque, me ayudó a bajar del aparato u llegamos a la pequeña cabaña de lujo, es toda nuestra por tres días princesa, me dijo yo sólo lo mire y entre, de verdad era muy moderno pero a la vez rustico y muy bien equipada, ponte cómoda me dijiste mientras llevabas mi maleta a la única habitación de la cabaña te digo que me voy a dar una ducha, me miras y antes de que me insinúes cualquier cosa me encierro en el baño, salgo unos veinte minutos después mucho más relajada y vistiendo solo una pequeña camisola de seda negra veo que tu también te has puesto más cómodo estas descalzo y tienes desabrochado los tres primero botones de tu camisa me miras de forma lasciva y me ofreces una copa de champaña la que yo acepto con gusto, mientras pones música yo me siento en un sillón frente a una chimenea encendida y bebo de mi copa, ya esta comenzando a oscurecer y me pregunto cuando va a comenzar la acción…

Te tomas de un golpe la copa de champaña y te inclinas hacia mi dándome un beso dulce que se vuelve apasionado me tomas y me paras hacia ti mientras tus manos tocan mi trasero me miras un poco sorprendido al darte cuenta que no estoy usando ropa interior, yo siento tu miembro y me apego a tu cuerpo, mientras nos besamos me guías lentamente hacia la habitación

Tomando la iniciativa te siento en la orilla de la cama me muevo con la música sacándome la camisola tu me miras y me sonríes mientras me arrodillo frente a ti para comenzar a sacarte los pantalones, lentamente desabrocho el cinturón, el botón y el cierre me ayudas un poco para sacártelo mientras estas en eso yo desabrocho los botones de tu camisa y recorro lentamente mis manos desde tus caderas por tus abdominales hacia arriba y tus brazos para sacarte la camisa mientras hago esto tu ya tienes los pantalones en el suelo y estas con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis manos en tu cuerpo aunque se trate de una caricia muy ligera, se que lo disfrutas por el bulto que se ve en tu boxer, te pongo mis manos en tu trasero para bajar el boxer y cuando este ya esta en el suelo junto a los pantalones te vuelvo a sentar sobre la cama, mientras me arrodillo nuevamente frente a ti pero esta vez tomo tu miembro y lo guío a mi boca, me gusta complacer a mi compañero volverlo loco con esto y me he vuelto bastante buena en cuanto al sexo oral, así que juego contigo un rato mientras me miras cada cierto tiempo hasta que de golpe me detienes y me dices que aunque te gustaría terminar en mi boca, tienes otros planes en mente. Ahora eres tú el que tiene el control mientras me tiras a la cama y me recorres lentamente con tus manos comenzando con mis labios y me besas saboreando un poco de tu propio sabor en mi boca mientras tus manos ya están en mis senos jugando con mis pezones que hace rato están duros bajas la cabeza para tomar uno entre tus labios y le pasas la lengua lentamente para torturarme mientras pones uno de tus dedos en mi boca para llenarlo con mi saliva y lo pones en mi otro pezón cambias de uno al otro seno por un rato.

Me haces sentir bastante bien muevo mis caderas hacia ti ya te quiero sentir dentro de mi mientras digo tu nombre casi en un susurro, te pones un condón que no se de donde sacaste pero que agradezco, mientras yo sigo llamándote tu deseas otra cosa y cuando siento tu lengua en mi clítoris se nota que eres un experto en esto porque no tardo ni dos minutos en llegar a mi primer orgasmo, me penetras de golpe mientras aun siento los espasmos lo que hace que mi placer se multiplique, tu sigues moviéndote sobre mi, hasta que de pronto cambio de posición para montarte yo y tener el control de las embestidas, pongo una de tus manos sobre mi pecho y la otra en mi cadera para que me guíes un poco mientas me muevo sobre ti, se que lo estas disfrutando porque solo dices inherencias con los ojos cerrados y pones tus dos manos en mis caderas para hacer las embestidas aun más profundas y se que quieres tener el control nuevamente así que te dejo, cambiamos otra vez de posición tu sobre mi y me haces llegar a mi segundo orgasmo mientras sigues penetrándome hasta que alcanzas el tuyo, caes sobre mi y me besas pero esta vez de forma dulce mientras yo te digo que estuviste fantástico, vas al baño y cuando vuelves te pregunto si estas listo para el round dos por yo si lo estoy, tu solo te ríes y te metes a cama conmigo.

Dormimos hasta bien pasado el medio día después de todo fue una noche agitada me sorprendo cuando despierto no recuerdo haber usado tu pecho como almohada pero es lo bastante cómodo y te miro mientras respiras tranquilamente hasta que comienzas a despertar lentamente, claramente es porque estoy acariciando tu miembro con mi mano me miras de forma cansada y me dices que te deje dormir un poco más, pero yo quiero hacerlo otra vez, te recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste en New York así que tienes que cumplir con tu palabra nuevamente y todo comienza otra vez.

Como a la seis de la tarde decidimos levantarnos y darnos una ducha juntos me gusta hacerlo bajo el agua tibia me relaja aun más y mientras me tomas por la espalda con el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos cierro los ojos para sentirte más profundamente.

Vemos la despensa y encontramos lo suficiente para una comida decente la cual preparas tú porque cocinar nunca se me ha dado bien, es en ese momento que prendemos nuestros celulares porque desde ayer que están cortados para no tener interrupciones, mientras reviso el mío el tuyo comienza a sonar, se que es alguien cercano por tu tono de voz y la persona te pide un favor, mientras cortas haces otra llamada y esperas los resultados al poco tiempo te llegan y mandas la información a tu amigo, mientras lo haces yo preparo un poco de te, me vas contando que quien te llamo era tú amigo Yi Jeong que necesitaba saber donde se encontraba Ga Eul y que ella esta en Londres en este momento trabajando, Yi Jeong quiere hablar con ella para pedirle que lo perdone y que se quede con él, me dices que desde hace un tiempo que Yi Jeong se dio cuenta de que amaba a Ga Eul y que al fin se había decidido a luchar por ese amor, espero de corazón que todo resulte bien entre ellos porque se que Ga Eul también lo ama, le cuento a Woo Bin lo triste que se veía ella para la primera prueba de los vestidos de damas de honor para el matrimonio de Jan Di. Seguimos con nuestra cena y me preguntas si me gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo que hoy es noche de festival te digo que si y mientras vemos los fuegos artificiales y me abrazas parecemos una pareja de novios, siento un poco de miedo después de todo no puedo dejar que me pase lo mismo otra vez, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no me corresponde de la misma forma. He tomado una decisión mientras volvemos a nuestra pequeña cabaña voy a disfrutar lo que más pueda de ti por esta noche y mañana mismo voy a volver a New York.

Al despertar de nuestra segunda noche juntos, al abrir los ojos siento tus manos abrazándome no quiero despertarte así que me muevo despacio para darme una ducha esta vez sola cuando salgo del baño te escucho hablar por teléfono y por tu tono de voz se que hablas con una mujer a la que le prometes llevarla al matrimonio de Joon Pyo, me doy cuenta de que es mejor así porque no te va molestar que te deje sabia las reglas del juego entre tú y yo.

Cuando entro a la habitación tu aun estas en la cama y me preguntas porque me levanté tan temprano, mientras comienzo a vestirme te digo que aunque me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo debo irme de vuelta a EEUU ya que me necesitan allá, tu te acercas a mi me miras y comienzas a besarme nuevamente te respondo por instinto un rato hasta que siento tus manos comenzando a sacarme la ropa me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejarte hacerlo en ese momento ambos sentimos el ruido del helicóptero que viene por mi, termino de vestirme y me despido diciéndote que nos veremos para la boda de Joon Pyo y Jan Di, me voy sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estoy sentada en el vuelo que me lleva a New York me permito al fin llorar, lloro de rabia y de pena al mismo tiempo de rabia porque me odio a mi misma deje que me pasara otra vez pero esta vez yo sabia las reglas por eso lloro de pena porque había perdido en este juego peligroso llamado amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo IV

Mil veces maldita Jae Kyung, estaba embrujado por esa mujer no podía sacármela de la cabeza eso no estaba tan mal, porque cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba los momentos vividos con ella, el gran problema es que desde que me dejo abandonado como un idiota sólo en la mitad de la nada no he podido hacerlo con otra y no es que no lo haya intentado, me sentí tan humillado después de su abandono que fui al primer club que encontré para sacarla de mi sistema, buena música, hermosas chicas pero no pude las mujeres, eran bonitas pero ninguna se comparaba con ella, bailaban bien pero ninguna como ella y cuando lo intenté cuando estaba en la cama con una de esas mujeres no paso absolutamente nada, pensé _"a todos nos pasa una vez"_, que podría ser el cansancio pero no simplemente no he podido funcionar con otra desde que me dejo.

Lo peor de todo es que mi humor es el de un demonio, el sexo para mi aparte del placer es una vía de escape de la vida que llevo, creo que nunca me había masturbado tanto pero era la única forma si ella no estaba conmigo, había intentado contactarla por todos los medios pero no pasaba nada era obvio que no quería saber de mi eso me hacia sentir extraño porque por lo que recordaba lo habíamos pasado muy bien nos complementamos de forma excelente ella era insaciable y se notaba que le gustaba como yo se lo hacia por eso no podía entender porque ella no quería verme y yo lo único que deseo es verla otra vez para tenerla en mis brazos.

Me toca ser el organizador de la despedida de soltero Joon Pyo aunque no estoy de humor lo hago, solo faltan dos días para el gran evento y para volverla a ver a ella, creo que eso es lo único que me mueve por estos días el volver a verla, pero cuando estoy con Joon Pyo viendo los detalles de la despedida cuando llega Jan Di a contarle que tenían que agregar una silla más a la mesa de nosotros porque acababa de hablar con Jae Kyung y le había dicho que venía con su novio a la boda, la noticia me impacto pero logre disimular frente a mis amigos después de todo ellos no saben nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y yo..

Así que esa era la razón por la que ella no quería contactarme, mientras manejo por las calles de Seúl me doy cuenta de que además de haber sido abandonado de una forma casi humillante ella simplemente me uso, me convertí en su juguetito y ahora me desechaba para estar con su novio que debía ser un tipo millonario y de buena familia como ella y vivir su vida perfecta juntos, siento una rabia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y debía sacar esa rabia de mi sistema me dirigí al gimnasio por ahora el deporte era la única manera de relajarme.

Si ella venia con compañía yo haría lo mismo llame a la más hermosa de mis chicas para pedirle que me acompañara claro que acepto de forma inmediata mientras me arreglaba para la despedida de mi amigo que sería en el mejor club nudista del país. No puedo creer que cuatro hombres sanos y jóvenes no estemos disfrutando de los bailes sensuales de este club, lo entiendo de Joon Pyo que sólo tiene ojos para Jan Di también lo entiendo de Yi Jeong que esta sufriendo por Ga Eul hasta lo comprendo en Ji Hoo que no le interesan mucho estos espectáculos y que además se que siente aun algo por Jan Di pero que yo no lo este disfrutando no me lo explico lo único en que pienso es en Jae Kyung en su cuerpo sobre el mío en su mirada mientras llegaba cuando la penetraba con fuerza, ya basta me digo miro a mis amigos y les propongo ir a la segunda parte de la despedida que es en mi casa con una buena mesa poker y mucho whisky, ellos aceptan de buena gana.

Me alegro por mis dos amigos Joon Pyo al fin puede estar con su amor de siempre Jan di y Yi Jeong al fin pudo convencer a Ga Eul que lo que sentía por ella era amor de verdad, los envidio mientras veo como bailan al son de una suave melodía, busco a mi propio tormento entre la gente y la veo de la mano con el tipo que trajo. Recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía en la ceremonia como se le entalla el vestido a su perfecta figura y me pase toda la ceremonia desnudándola con la mirada, me fije también en el perfecto novio que tiene a todas las mujeres embobadas por ser rubio de ojos azules, el tipo la tiene tomada de la mano en todo momento pero la deja para que pueda ir al baño la sigo a cierta distancia y espero que salga cuando viene hacia mi la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca para llevarla a la habitación más cercana la cual cierro con llave para que no nos molesten, me preguntas que me pasa y que es lo que quiero cuando te miro a los ojos veo algo de miedo y otra cosa que no se describir pero lo que si se es que quiero besarte y lo hago de forma brutal, al principio me rechazas pero después de unos segundos te dejas llevar, quiero darte una lección así que mientras te beso mi mano recorre tu pierna hasta tocar tus bragas las cuales tiro de tu cuerpo con fuerza a la vez comienzas a resistirte nuevamente diciéndome maldiciones pero ya no quiero pensar ahora son mis instintos los que me guían y me dicen que te voy a hacer mía de cualquier manera me fijo en una mesa que esta en un rincón te subo a ella mientras separo tus piernas para posicionarme entre ellas tu me golpeas con las manos pero no siento dolor sólo siento mi erección la cual libero y acerco a tu cuerpo te penetro de golpe me extraña un poco que estés tan excitada después de todo te estabas resistiendo hace poco pero no me importa más que lograr mi propio placer así que te penetro con más fuerza aun mientras tomo tus dos manos con una de las mías poniéndolas sobre tu cabeza mientras con la otra tomo tu cadera para acercarte más a mi, tu ya no me dices nada solo suspiras fuertemente o muerdes tus labios mientras siento que comienzas a disfrutar de esto y eso en vez de gustarme me da rabia, mis embestidas son más fuertes y sin control hasta que termino dentro de ti, ni siquiera te miro solo arreglo mi ropa y me voy de allí dejándote.

Ya han pasado dos días desde la boda y no me siento nada bien nunca había forzado a una mujer a tener sexo conmigo siempre había sido consentido y el hecho de que haya sido contigo me tiene aun peor aun estas en Corea pero sin tu noviecito eso es lo que me han dicho mis informantes y seguirte en mi automóvil es lo único que me calma estoy frente al edificio de la empresa de tu familia cuando siento que alguien golpea mi vidrio eres tu me miras en forma fría y me haces señas de que te deje entrar abro el seguro te metes en el asiento del copiloto y me dices que quieres conversar seriamente conmigo así que manejo hasta un pequeño parque cercano.

Caminamos lentamente en silencio hasta que me dices _"te podría haber acusado de violación Woo Bin_ _por lo que me hiciste pero sabes yo también lo deseaba, deseaba sentirte dentro de mi"_ te miro sin entender y te acercas hacia mi diciéndome _"ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tenerte dentro de mi" _yo te pregunto porque y me miras sin saber que responder te tomo de los hombros y te miro a los ojos nuevamente veo ese brillo que no se explicar y te digo que tu sólo quieres usarme y me preguntas _"¿acaso no es lo mismo que quiere tú?_". _"Acaso no es lo único que haces con las mujeres, usarlas hasta que aparece otra más bella o más dispuesta a complacerte bueno yo quiero ser eso por ahora, la mujer que esta dispuesta a complacerte si tú estas dispuesto a complacerme a mi, esta vez será sólo por una semana Woo Bin ese es el plazo que tenemos ya que debo volver a New York y no creo que vuelva a Corea jamás, pero este trato aparte del plazo tiene condiciones, no puedes preguntarme nada de porque no me contacté contigo antes tampoco de mi novio, no me puedes exigir mas plazo que ese y no puedes tener sexo con otras mujeres más que conmigo durante esa semana "_ me dices.

No puedo creer que este dispuesto a aceptar tus condiciones pero la tentación de tenerte es más fuerte así que estoy en mi departamento contigo, tú estas sobre mi en mi propio sillón desnudos mientras tenemos sexo en forma tranquila y suave esta vez el ritmo de todo lo tienes tú así que mientras me pierdo en el placer de tu cuerpo cierro los ojos pensando que nunca había sido más feliz y aunque esto dure solo una semana será la mejor semana de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo V

Estaba huyendo de este cúmulo de sentimientos hacia Woo Bin, era la primera vez que me involucraba a este al nivel que mi cuerpo era el que me pedía estar a su lado y no solo mi corazón era una extraña mezcla de amor y lujuria, desde que volví de esos dos días en las montañas no he podido dormir sin soñar con él y no son sueños dulces sino llenos de sexo, pero se que no puedo darme el lujo de volver a caer entre sus brazos porque no quiero volver a sufrir.

Le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amigo James un actor de broadway que tiene la gracia de ser absolutamente guapo, alto, rubio de ojos azules pero tiene la desventaja de que le gustan los chicos, _"quieres que aparente ser tu novio durante el matrimonio de tu amiga"_ me dice, _"de que galán quieres escapar esta vez"_, lo miro con mi mejor cara de perrito faldero para que me ayude y nos reímos de buena gana recordando al anterior galán que era un empresario de medio oriente que quería llevarme como parte de su harem. Le explico las cosas no en forma detallada y acepta después de todo es un viaje gratis a Seúl y a una fiesta, así que llamó a Jan Di para que agregue a mi "novio" a la lista de invitados, llegamos solo tres días antes de la boda, James quiere hacerla de turista así que lo dejo que recorra la ciudad a sus anchas.

Dos noches antes de la boda de Jan Di celebramos la pequeña despedida de soltera de la joven doctora la cual es intima solo la novia, nuestra amiga Ga Eul y yo, pienso en una cena en el mejor restaurante de Seúl, durante la cena conversamos de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong, con Jan Di nos sorprendemos de la declaración del ceramista pero le decimos a Ga Eul que sabemos lo desesperado que esta él por ella les comento que estaba con Woo Bin cuando Yi Jeong llamó para preguntar por el paradero de Ga Eul, eso las sorprende y comienzan a preguntar pero las desvío el tema pues se me olvida que ellas no saben de la relación de Woo Bin y yo. Luego las llevo a un pequeño paseo a un club para damas, me río de la cara de sorpresa de mis dulces y angelicales amigas y las guío a la mesa más cercana para que nos atiendan.

La boda fue muy linda y Jan Di se veía hermosa y feliz, Joon Pyo muy guapo y más feliz aún, me alegre de que otra pareja se viera también feliz porque al fin Yi Jeong y Ga Eul estaban juntos ya era tiempo. Durante la ceremonia vi a Woo Bin con una mujer muy bella eso me lleno de celos pero debía soportar y ser fuerte le pedí a James que no se separara de mi y el cumplió al pie de la letra, se asustaba un poco porque la mayoría de las mujeres presentes lo miraban como si quisieran devorarlo, me dijo que encontraba muy atractivo a mi galán y que no me había sacado la vista de encima en toda la noche y que se notaba que estaba celoso, yo mire a James con sorpresa porque no podía creer que Woo Bin sintiera celos eso me dio algo de esperanza.

Hace rato ya que quería ir al baño y deje a James solo por un rato me di cuenta de que Woo Bin me seguía así que me preparé mentalmente para una conversación desagradable después de todo no había querido responder sus llamadas después de que lo deje sólo en las montañas, cuando salgo del baño no lo veo supongo que fueron imaginaciones mías el pensar que me seguía cuando siento una mano que me toma fuertemente llevándome a una habitación cercana me tiras dentro de ella mientras cierras las puerta con seguro, te pregunto que te pasa y que es lo que quieres con algo de rabia y sorpresa, pero cuando me miras siento algo de temor no pareces tu mismo sino mas bien un predador te acercas a mi y me besas de una forma animal quiero rechazarte pero tu labios son una perdición para mi así que comienzo a disfrutar de este beso cuando siento tu mano recorriendo mi pierna cuando llegas a mi cadera se desvía hacia mi ropa intima me sorprende al tirar con fuerzas de mis bragas, no puedo evitar excitarme con eso porque me recuerda a uno de mis sueños sobre ti, pero esto es la vida real y me estas forzando hacer algo que yo no quiero así que me resisto como sea, te golpeo con mis manos y te digo que me sueltes que me dejes en paz, muevo mi cuerpo para resistirme hasta que siento algo duro en mi espalda me levantas un poco para sentarme en una mesa, levantas mi vestido que es más bien corto separas mis piernas para posicionarte entre ellas yo sigo golpeándote con las manos pero no surte efecto se que lo que estas haciéndome lo haces por puro instinto y aunque me resisto lo estoy disfrutando cuando siento tus caderas moviéndote hacia mi me doy cuenta de que vas a penetrarme lo que hace que me ponga aun más excitada, tus embestidas son fuertes y sin control tal como en mi sueño y no puedo evitar dejarme llevar y comenzar a disfrutar de esto tomas mis manos y las pones sobre mi cabeza para que ya no te golpee yo sólo cierro los ojos he intento que no notes el placer que me causas me muerdo los labios para evitar gritarlo y cuando ya estas listo me tomas de cadera y terminas dentro de mi, yo te miro a la cara porque estoy un poco lejos de lograr un orgasmo voy a decirte algo cuando veo que arreglas tu ropa te das vuelta y me dejas sola, siento tu semen mezclados con mis jugos bajando por mi pierna y me pregunto porque hiciste esto me dan ganas de llorar hasta que comprendo algo, quizá tú si sientes algo por mi aparte de la lujuria, por algo buscas castigarme de esta forma, dejo las lagrimas y sonrío después de todo Woo Bin somos más perecidos que lo que tu crees y la próxima vez vas a ser tu el que se quede con las ganas, mientras recojo lo que quedo de mis bragas del suelo, me dirigo al baño para asearme, cuando vuelvo con James me dice que mi galán se fue echo una furia de aquí y me preguntas porque me tardé tanto le digo que se lo voy a contar luego en el hotel y que es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos.

Estamos desayunando con James al día siguiente mientras le cuento los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, él me mira con sorpresa cuando le digo que a pesar de todo me gustó lo que paso, me dice que estoy loca que el tipo me violo y que debería denunciarlo por eso yo le respondo que no, acaso que no se da cuenta de que si Woo Bin actúa de esa forma es porque quería marcarme como de su propiedad porque siente algo por mi, James me responde que es sólo calentura que es obvio que no tiene sentimientos más profundos por mi, yo lo pienso pero dudo, algo en la forma de actuar de Woo Bin me hace pensar que no es solo sexo lo que busca pero entiendo que él aun no se ha dado cuenta. Llevo a James al aeropuerto luego del desayuno ya que debe volver a los ensayos de su próxima obra, le agradezco mucho el favor que me hizo con su compañía y me dice _"querida por ti con gusto, suerte con tu galán"_.

Mientras conduzco de vuelta a la cuidad pienso que es lo que puedo hacer para que Woo Bin entienda que lo que hay entre nosotros no es sólo sexo y que podríamos ser una gran pareja cuando siento que mi celular suena es mi madre la que me llama y me dice que mañana mismo me espera en las oficinas de Seúl de nuestra compañía le pregunto cuando llega de Bali y me dice que mañana pero que quiere hablar seriamente conmigo, voy de compras es una de las formas que tengo para relajarme debo pensar que hacer con mi príncipe Song para que entienda que yo soy la indicada para él, paso por una exclusiva tienda de lencería tengo alguna cosas que reponer.

A la mañana siguiente tomo un taxi hacia las oficinas de mi familia para verme con mi madre me doy cuenta de que un conocido automóvil me sigue, se que eres tu Woo Bin, aun no decido bien que hacer contigo pero por ahora mi madre esta primero, ella me espera en una de las oficinas de conferencia y me dice que me siente, pienso que vamos a hablar del complejo de Bali pero sin tardanza me pregunta por mi relación con Song Woo Bin, me asusto un poco porque pienso que me va a prohibir verlo que va a decirme que un mafioso no es bueno para mi y esas cosas, me sorprende cuando me dice que cree que es el hombre perfecto para mi por mi forma de ser, que él es perfecto para complacerme en todo sentido yo miro a mi madre en forma incrédula no puedo creer que me este hablando de lo que creo que me habla pero las dudas se van por la ventana cuando me pregunta _"¿y es tan bueno en la cama como su fama dice?"_ casi me caigo de mi silla mientras ella se ríe abiertamente yo le digo madre acaso tu sabes, me mira y me dice querida eres mi niña y que me conoce mejor de lo que creo.

Me dice que estoy jugando con fuego porque la vida de ese muchacho es complicada la carga de llevar a una familia involucrada con la mafia es fuerte que su amiga, la madre de Woo Bin, le ha contado como es pero que mientras más sabia de él más pensaba en lo adecuado que era para mi porque yo ella sabía de mis andanzas nocturnas por los clubs de New York y de la forma escandalosa en que a veces me vestía y de las ansias que a veces sentía, se disculpo conmigo por eso porque esa parte de mi naturaleza era herencia de ella y que cuando conoció a mi padre el pudo controlarla, le pedí que no me siguiera contando prefería no saber detalles de la vida intima de mis padres pero que me alegraba de que fueran felices y que yo también quería algo así para mi.

Madre entonces tengo su consentimiento para salir con Woo Bin, le pregunto y ella me responde con otra pregunta _"¿Querida amas a ese muchacho?"_ Yo le digo que si de una forma extrema no sólo con mi corazón sino que también con mi cuerpo que se ha convertido en el motor de todo en mi, ella me dice que la madre de Woo Bin cree que también él me ama pero que no se ha dado cuenta porque le tiene miedo a ese sentimiento y lo esconde en lujuria, recuerdo el incidente de la boda en mi mente, que ellas están dispuestas a ayudarme para que ambos podamos ser felices, no puedo creer que le voy a pedir ayuda a mi madre para esto cuando le explico el plan que tengo para que mi príncipe Song al fin se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía mi.

Cuando salgo del edificio me doy cuenta que estas aun aquí esperándome toco el vidrio de tu auto y te hago señas para que me dejes entrar, me miras con culpa y pienso que te arrepientes de la forma en que me trataste en la boda, te digo que quiero conversar seriamente contigo, me llevas a un parque cercano y mientras caminamos lentamente y en silencio me detengo y te miro diciéndote Woo Bin te podría haber acusado de violación por lo que me hiciste en la boda pero sabes yo también lo deseaba, deseaba sentirte dentro de mi, me miras sin entender lo que te digo me acerco hacia ti quiero sentir tu calor y sigo diciéndome ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tenerte dentro de mi. Me preguntas porque y pienso que eres un idiota al no darte cuenta que te quiero, me tomas de los hombros y me miras a los ojos, pienso acaso no puedes ver en mi mirada lo que siento por ti, me dices casi en un tono acusador que yo sólo quiero usarte y me doy cuenta efectivamente eso es lo que te duele que actúe como actúas tú y te duele porque me quieres pero me doy cuenta que aun no lo sabes, te pregunto ¿acaso no es lo mismo que quieres tú? Y sigo Acaso no es lo único que haces con las mujeres, usarlas hasta que aparece otra más bella o más dispuesta a complacerte, te digo que yo quiero ser eso por ahora, la mujer que esta dispuesta a complacerte sólo si tú estas dispuesto a complacerme a mi, y comienzo a decirte las condiciones de mi plan esta vez será sólo por una semana ese es el plazo que tenemos te digo que debo volver a New York luego de ese tiempo y agrego que no creo que vuelva a Corea jamás, le digo mis condiciones, que no puede preguntarme nada de porque no me contacté con él antes tampoco de mi relación con mi novio, que no me puede exigir mas plazo que la semana y agrego mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que no puede tener sexo con otras mujeres más que conmigo durante esa semana.

Lo veo dudar pero si acepta en esa semana le demostraré que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, después de pensarlo un rato me dice que acepta este trato yo te sonrío te extiendo mi mano tu la tomas y mientras caminamos así hacia el auto te pido que vayamos a mi hotel para buscar mis cosas porque esa semana, eso siete días yo viviría con él en su departamento, me mira un poco sorprendido pero asiente.

Mis cosas ya están en su habitación y ambos ya estamos desnudos en su sillón yo sobre él guiando las cosas esta vez, quiero hacerlo lentamente desfrutar de sus caricias y de sus besos pensando que aunque tenga esta semana solamente será la mejor semana de vida y si las cosas resultan como yo quiero será la primera semana de una larga vida juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La semana la voy a separar en dos capítulos porque no te tendido el tiempo suficiente para escribirla completa en un solo capitulo.

Capitulo VI

Día 1-Domingo, una cita normal.

Una semana, solo siete días para darte a entender que me quieres, despierto entre tus brazos después de nuestra primera noche juntos, siento tu corazón latir en forma tranquila y yo también me siento así tranquila, disfruto de esto un rato y me levanto en forma silenciosa para ir a prepararte el desayuno, cuando ya tengo casi todo listo en la mesa llegas solo en boxer eres demasiado sexy para mi gusto te pregunto si quieres café y asientes mientras comemos me miras fijamente y me preguntas que quiero hacer hoy pienso que lo que realmente quiero es quedarme aquí con él y disfrutar de ese sexy cuerpo pero le digo que cosas de una pareja normal, él me mira un poco avergonzado y me dice que nunca ha tenido una pareja normal le sonrío y le digo que vayamos a pasear algún lugar, luego a cenar y después volver. Eso parece bien, y agrego que vaya a ducharse mientras yo limpio lo del desayuno y que se ponga ropa deportiva porque vamos hacer algo de deporte, me dice en un tono burlón, _"más del que hacemos por las noches y las mañanas acaso quieres matarme princesa"_.

Llegamos al lugar que quería ver vamos hacer wall climbing, me dice que nunca lo ha hecho mientras nos explican él parece bastante interesado, yo ya lo he practicado en EEUU y me siento segura escalando, Woo Bin después de un rato es casi un experto, mientras lo observo escalar saco mi cámara para sacarle unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo del momento y él me saca algunas a mi escalando, vamos de vuelta a su departamento varias horas después bastantes sudados y cansados pedimos una pizza para la cena la comemos sentados en la alfombra mientras vemos las fotos en su TV, mis fotos de él son muy buenas y se ve muy sexy pero las que me saca él a mi en todas no aparece mas que mi trasero, mientras lo miro él me mira y me cierra un ojo burlón diciéndome que lejos es la mejor parte de mi cuerpo, yo lo molesto diciéndole más que mis piernas mientras me saco los pantalones de buzo en forma sensual, si me responde él, más que mis senos le pregunto mientras me saco la camiseta que estaba vistiendo quedando solo en ropa interior aunque deportiva, me mira los senos en forma apreciativa y me dice que aunque están muy bien mi trasero es mejor mientras se acerca para besarme lo detengo diciendo que ambos apestamos y que cualquier cosa que tenga en mente mejor lo hacemos en la ducha y me dice _"que estamos esperando princesa"._

Día 2-Lunes, un almuerzo muy especial.

La alarma suena a las 9 de la mañana mientras despierto me doy cuenta que tengo ya la costumbre de dormir sobre el pecho de Woo Bin porque despierto en la misma pose que la mañana anterior él esta vez me mira mientras abro lentamente los ojos y me pregunta que porque suena la alarma, le respondo que tengo varias reuniones hoy en la empresa y que debo estar temprano allá y que él también debe tener cosas que hacer, pero pensé que esta semana sería especial me dices y te respondo que si, pero que tampoco debemos despreocuparnos de nuestras obligaciones ambos somos parte importante de los negocios de nuestras respectivas familias, tu me dices que esta bien y que efectivamente tienes algunos pendientes así que esta vez eres tú el que prepara el desayuno para ambos, mientras me arreglo y siento el agradable olor de la comida pienso que sería maravilloso si esto fuera permanente compartir cosas tan simples como los desayunos, preguntar al fin del día como estuvieron los negocios, pero debo ser paciente y que entiendas lo que significas para mi como lo que yo significo para ti espero de corazón que no te tardes mucho.

Al salir del edificio me dices que no puedes almorzar conmigo porque hoy almuerzas con Ji Hoo ya que son los únicos de los F4 en Seúl, porque Joon Pyo esta de luna de miel y Yi Jeong esta en Busan con Ga Eul, no me dices donde vas a almorzar así que mientras salimos del edificio me tomas de la mano me acercas hacia ti y me das un beso de despedida diciéndome entonces hasta la noche princesa.

A la hora de almuerzo voy caminando por una calle con varios restaurantes viendo cual me apetece cuando de improviso veo una brillante motocicleta blanca, la reconocería en cualquier parte así que cuando Yun Ji Hoo se saca el casco y me da su brillante sonrisa de caballero preguntándome como estaba y que hacia aun en Corea no me quedo de otra que responder que algunos negocios, me dijo muy entusiasmado que iba a almorzar con Woo Bin y si quería acompañarlos, estaba a punto de poner una buena excusa cuando aparece Woo Bin un poco sorprendido por la situación, espero que no piense que lo planee pero dudo que crea lo contrario, pero Ji Hoo le dice que nos encontramos de pura casualidad, me dejan entrar primero y nos sentamos en una mesa con un largo mantel te sientas al frente de mi y Ji Hoo entre ambos, pedimos una comida ligera, conversamos de nuestros amigos, del trabajo de Ji Hoo en el hospital y en la fundación mientras conversamos me dan ganas de ser un poco perversa con mi adorable príncipe mientras me saco uno de mis zapatos y agradezco los manteles largos de las mesas mientras acaricio con mi pie la pierna de Woo Bin, él sigue su conversación con Ji Hoo como si nada y cuando mi pie ya esta entre sus piernas acariciando lentamente su miembro por sobre su pantalón él me mira de improviso de forma intensa solo por unos momentos y yo comienzo a sentir su erección cuando siento su mano en mi pierna acariciándola me doy cuenta de que le agrada mi juego, en eso llega el camarero preguntando si algunos desea algún postre yo me antojo con un pudín de chocolate el cual como lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos para provocarlo aun más, no se si Ji Hoo de dio cuenta de algo raro pero cuando salimos del restaurante esperas a que él se vaya y me preguntas si terminé con el trabajo de hoy te respondo que si, me tomas de la mano y me llevas a tú auto y llegamos en menos de cinco minutos al departamento y ya estas besándome, nos desnudamos en el living a plena luz del día con las cortinas abiertas, me cargas para ponerme contra una pared mientras enlazo mis piernas a tus caderas, me penetras de forma fuerte terminamos tendidos en la alfombra, tú sobre mi, llegamos casi juntos al orgasmo y quedamos exhaustos, me miras y me dices que soy una princesa pervertida pero que te gusta que sea así, te saco la lengua en forma burlona mientras te paras hacia la cocina yo solo pienso en que fue un almuerzo muy interesante y que estoy casi segura que mientras veníamos hacia acá vi la motocicleta de Ji Hoo en la esquina.

Día 3-Martes, El miedo, la muerte y el llanto.

A la mañana del tercer día soy yo la que se despierta con tu alarma y mientras desayunamos me dices que vas a llegar tarde ya que tienes una reunión importante en la tarde que se puede alargar hasta la noche, por tu tono de voz se que se trata de los negocios sucios, te pregunto hasta que hora te espero y me dices que vas a llegar no más allá de las diez de la noche, me da un beso de despedida muy tierno y siento algo de temor, pienso que estoy paranoica y me voy a duchar para ir yo también a la oficina y después al mall, pienso esperarlo con una cena deliciosa y unas películas.

Tengo todo listo son casi las diez la comida lista y yo vestida en un hermoso camisón rosa semitransparente que no pude dejar de comprar aunque no es mi color favorito se me ve muy bien es mas tierno que sexy y espero que mi príncipe lo aprecie.

Cuando son las once y media comienzo a impacientarme comprendo que la reunión puede haber durado más de la cuenta pero cuando ya es medianoche lo llamo y sale el desvío de llamada así que le mando un mensaje cuando son cerca de la una tengo mucho miedo, miedo de que este herido o algo peor, intento nuevamente en su celular pero no pasa nada no se que hacer ni a quien llamar le envío varios mensajes cuando ya son las dos y media estoy a punto de entrar en pánico siento la puerta, es él y no se v nada bien llego a su lado y veo que tiene su celular en la mano me mira y yo lo miro a la cara y me doy cuenta de que tiene varios golpes el labio roto y que su ropa esta cubierta de sangre, se toma el costado y tiene un brazo vendado le pregunto que paso mientras lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón y me dice que es mejor que no lo sepa y que si lo puedo ayudar con sus heridas, yo quedo unos segundos en shock mirándolo pero le digo en forma suave que de verdad quiero saber él que permanecía con los ojos cerrados me mira en forma triste y me dice para que Jae Kyung no quiero involucrarte en esto, Woo Bin mientras este contigo quiero involucrarme en todo lo que tenga que ver contigo tanto lo divertido como lo triste, tanto lo bueno como lo malo sonríes tristemente me dices donde tienes las cosas para curar tus heridas y mientras lo hago tu me cuentas en detalle todo lo que pasó que la reunión era una trampa del grupo rival que deseaban parte del negocio, que los golpearon bastantes antes de que llegaran más hombres y que hubo muertes de ambos bandos y que por suerte saliste ileso me cuentas todo con los ojos cerrados y cuando dejo de curar tus heridas me acerco a ti y te abrazo, no como una mujer lo haría con su pareja sino más bien como una madre a un hijo mientras acaricio lentamente tú cabeza y te digo palabras dulces, me dices que fue horrible y comienzas a llorar en forma desgarrada, mientras me dices que esto es lo peor de tu vida pero que debes ser fuerte y aceptar que las cosas son así, yo te sigo abrazando y es en ese momento en que te das cuentas de que mi ropa esta manchada con tu sangre y me miras como disculpándote y yo te doy un dulce y suave beso, te ayudo a desvestirte y a ponerte una pijama yo me cambio la mía y vuelvo a abrazarte esta vez como una mujer con su pareja _"el sentir tu calor me, el sonido de tu corazón me calma princesa, gracias por lo de hoy"_ me dices, yo solo te miro con dulzura y te doy las gracias pero pienso igual que tú mi querido príncipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco me pertenece pero la letra es ideal para esta historia.

Disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero he estado un poco ocupada.

Capitulo VII

Día 4-Miércoles, después de la tormenta una voz amiga.

Despierto lentamente y te busco en la cama y no estas anoche te dormiste entre mis brazos el sentir tu respiración más tranquila hizo que yo dejara de sentir temor de todo lo que había pasado pero ahora al otro día cuando quería ver que estas bien que tus heridas son sólo superficiales me doy cuenta que estoy sola, tu lado de la cama esta frío por lo que presumo que te fuiste hace rato ya, me levanto un poco asustada cuando me doy cuenta de que dejaste una nota en el velador en la que me dices que no me preocupe pero que tienes más asuntos que atender relacionado con lo que pasó ayer y que vuelves en la tarde, me da miedo de que te pase algo malo pero supongo que esperar es lo único que me queda, me levando y como no se me ocurre nada mejor comienzo a limpiar el departamento cuando termino me doy cuenta de que parezco toda una esposa esperando a su marido con la casa lista, es una sensación rara pero que me agrada de cierta forma. Una llamada me saca de mis pensamientos es un numero que no tengo registrado pienso que eres tú pero la voz es de una mujer, reconozco la voz en forma inmediata es tu madre la que me cita para una hora más en su casa me dice que me va a pasar a buscar un auto, pienso que puede ser por lo de Bali así que preparo los últimos informes y me arreglo.

Mientras voy en camino veo por la ventana estamos en el barrio más exclusivo de Seúl que es muy hermoso llegamos a una enorme mansión y mientras bajo del auto la señora Song me viene a saludar y me guía por el jardín de su mansión hasta una mesa donde tiene listo el te, yo me siento y le agradezco su gentileza cuando ya estamos tomando el te ella me pregunta por su hijo yo la miro un poco sorprendida ella se ríe y me dice que sabe que estoy con él hace un tiempo, que no había podido hablar conmigo de esta situación, se puso seria y me pregunto como había llegado anoche y como había reaccionado ante esa situación, le conté como fueron las cosas y ella me miraba atentamente yo tuve que preguntarle, señora Song como lo hace para soportar el hecho de que en cualquier momento le pueda pasar algo a su esposo o a su hijo, ella me miró en forma triste y me dijo que solo había dos formas, una era ignorar y la otra apoyar, me dijo que si yo quería a Woo Bin debía aceptarlo con todo lo que significaba y apoyarlo siempre, ella tenía razón yo no puedo cambiar ese aspecto en la vida de Woo Bin pero si puedo aceptarlo, apoyarlo y orar para que nada le pase. Después de esa conversación pasamos una agradable tarde charlando de todo, me mostró la casa y unas hermosas fotos de mi príncipe cuando era un niño pequeño, era de noche cuando regresé al departamento pensé que Woo Bin aun no llegaba porque no había luz cuando entre pero al encenderla lo encuentro sentado en la alfombra apoyado en el sillón bebiendo solo en jeans y una camisa, al mirarme su mirada era extraña y me dijo que pensó que yo había huido por lo que había pasado ayer yo lo mire dulcemente y le dije que no, que no lo iba a dejar antes de cumplir con el trato pasara lo que pasara se paro lentamente y se acercó a mi yo estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada me dolía verlo así parecía lleno de temor y se notaba que no era solo por lo que había pasado ayer, llega hasta donde me encuentro y me acaricia dulcemente la cara y me abraza de golpe yo no puedo evitar agitarme al sentir su calor y más cuando me dice casi en un susurro _"me encanta tenerte a mi lado mi princesa"_ y me besa pero esta vez su beso es dulce no es ni urgente ni demandante como los otros que hemos compartido, cuando yo lo abrazo también y siento que su corazón se agita me gustaría decirle tantas cosas pero no puedo no aún…

_Yo me siento viva_

_Cuando me hablas de amor_

_Cuando me acaricias pierdo la razón_.

No puedo evitar tocarla cuando la tengo cerca cada día que paso a su lado me doy cuenta cuando la necesito sus besos me reconfortan me hacen sentir especial, nunca me había sentido así con una mujer cada vez que estamos juntos siento que la vida me sonríe me siento feliz.

_El tiempo a tu lado_

_No le alcanza a mi piel_

_Estando en tus brazos me siento renacer._

Me doy cuenta que desde que estamos juntos no hay nadie más las otras mujeres ya no son nada mis ojos sólo pueden mirar a esta mujer mis manos sólo quieren acariciarla a ella, su cuerpo es el único que me vuelve así de loco, me gustaría decirle que la amo pero se que entre nosotros sólo existe este juego que pronto va a terminar y ella va a volver a su vida perfecta.

Siento las manos de Woo Bin en los botones de mi blusa lentamente va abriéndola hasta que la siento caer al suelo me mira a los ojos y toca suavemente con sus manos mis senos y pienso que me encantaría decirte que lo amo que estoy vacía cuando no esta conmigo pero no debo no aun…

_No quiero decirte_

_Cuanto yo te amo_

No puedo decirle que lo quiero hasta que él me diga que me ama…

_Porque si lo hago puede hacerme daño._

Mientras el desabrocha el sujetador yo estoy sacándole la camisa y acariciando su pecho en forma suave se que esta vez será diferente a las anteriores y no quiero apurar las cosas se que esta vez hay algo más que deseo en los ojos de Woo Bin y mientras besa mi cuello en una forma apasionada y sus manos acarician mi espalda mientras yo acaricio suavemente su pelo.

Se que esta vez es diferente que esta es la primera vez que siento que comparto algo más que pura pasión desatada la forma en nuevamente me toca cuando sus manos me enredan en mi pelo mientras la siento suspirar por los besos en su cuello con el tiempo juntos se que tiene cierto lugares mas sensibles a mis caricias y me aprovecho de eso hoy sólo quiero que ella sienta mi pasión.

_Hasta que tu corazón_

_No me ame como te amo yo_

_Hasta ese momento no sabrás lo que siento_

_Hasta que esta relación sea algo más que una pasión_

_Seguiré callando_

_Hasta que lo digas_

_Que soy todo en tu vida._

Me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la habitación me baja lentamente junto a la cama desabrocha mi falda y sólo quedo con las pantaletas que llevo puestas que son de encaje, él me acaricia desde los muslos hacía mi trasero de una forma sensual y lenta hasta tocar las pantaletas y bajarlas lentamente, pensé que todo volvería a ser como siempre apasionado y rápido pero te quedaste mirándome como si quisieras grabar mi imagen en tu cabeza y me besaste nuevamente en forma apasionada.

_Siempre que te beso_

_Yo me hundo en un mar_

_Un mar de deseos que me quiere ahogar_

No puedo creer que tengo la suerte de estar con una mujer tan hermosa, tu cuerpo es de ensueño y aunque al verte desnuda frente a mi me dan ganas de ser el mismo animal de siempre, algo me detiene tu mirada me miras de una forma tan especial que solo me dan ganas de besarte de hundirme en tu boca.

_Tengo miedo de _

_No quiero decirte_

_Cuanto yo te amo_

_Porque si lo hago_

_puede hacerme daño._

Tengo tanto miedo de perderme en tu boca de olvidarme de todo y decirte que te amo con locura que este juego tonto solo lo invente para que tú te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos pero tengo miedo de que en verdad seas tú el que termine jugando conmigo por eso prefiero callar y esperar

_Hasta que tu corazón_

_No me ame como te amo yo_

_Hasta ese momento no sabrás lo que siento_

_Hasta que esta relación sea algo más que una pasión_

_Seguiré callando_

_Hasta que lo digas_

Después de mi boca, pasas a mi cuello y de allí a mis senos me besas en forma tranquila como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo como si quisieras saborear mi piel con sus labios, tu aun estas a medio vestir pero parece que no quieres apurar las cosas, mientras sigues besando mis senos que ya tienen los pezones completamente erectos siento tus dedos en mis labios inferiores buscando mi centro de placer estoy bastante excitada por lo que se te facilita encontrar mi botón cuando lo acaricias no tardo mucho n sentir mi primer orgasmo gracias a tus dedos y tus labios, me da un poco de pena porque me miras cuando llego pero lo haces con una mirada diferente. Siento que quieres decirme algo pero que no se lo que es me gustaría que me dijeras que me amas pero se que no lo harás por ahora y que solo me queda disfrutar de tus caricias.

_Que soy para ti_

_Lo que más te ha llenado_

_Lo que siempre has buscado_

_El verdadero amor._

No puedo evitar mirarla mientras llega a su cúspide de placer la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve mientras mis dedos la acarician hasta que se pierde en su propio placer la forma en que nuestras miradas se encuentran cuando ella esta más vulnerable que nunca como se agita su pecho cuando su respiración se hace errática, pienso que podría verla toda la vida disfrutar de mis caricias y que yo sería muy feliz proporcionándole ese placer porque la quiero no sólo su cuerpo a toda ella, pero no puedo decirle lo que ella significa para mi nunca se lo voy a decir porque se que yo no soy nada mas que un juguete para ella pero prefiero ser eso que nada.

_Hasta que tu corazón_

_No me ame como te amo yo_

_Hasta ese momento no sabrás lo que siento_

_Hasta que esta relación sea algo más que una pasión_

_Seguiré callando_

_Hasta que lo digas_

La dejo descansar un rato mientras me desnudo pero ella se para a ayudarme se que quiere devolverme el favor pero esta vez soy yo el que quiere hacerla sentir especial que no es lo mismo con ella que con todas que esta vez voy no será sólo sexo sino que seré el hombre que le va hacer el amor…

_Que soy todo en tu vida._

_Que soy todo en tu vida_

_Todo en tu vida_

Al ver cuan excitado estas me dan ganas de devolverte el favor que acabas de darme pero cuando mis manos están cerca de ti tu me detienes me guías a la cama me pones sobre ella y vuelves a besarme en forma pausada acariciando mi cara hasta que pones tus manos en mi cintura, mis manos acarician tus brazos, tu espalda mientras mis piernas se entrelazan a tus caderas entras en mi de una forma lenta que me pone la piel de gallina porque te siento completamente, el ritmo es pausado pero profundo y me dices una y otra vez lo hermosa que soy, aunque me gusta que seas así de dulce muevo las caderas porque quiero cambiar de posición tu me entiendes y cambiamos yo sentada sobre ti mientras nos seguimos besando y tu sólo me miras a los ojos la forma en que me miras hace que llegue nuevamente y tu vuelves a tener el control pero sigues con tu ritmo pausado que me envuelves mientras tu logras tu orgasmo y apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro me pregunto si alguna vez me dirás que me amas que soy todo en tu vida porque se que esta vez juntos fue diferente que esta vez hicimos el amor…


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo VIII

Día 5-Jueves, una incomoda fantasía.

Esta vez al despertar me siento distinta me siento feliz busco a mi príncipe con las manos antes de abrir los ojos pero él ya no esta conmigo, me levanto de golpe y me pongo una bata y lo encuentro en la cocina haciendo unos emparedados completamente vestido y muy feliz me mira, me dice que bueno que despertaste princesa ya son mas de las dos de la tarde parecías la bella durmiente así que debe que siguieras así, yo lo miro y le digo pero un beso de mi príncipe encantador habría bastado para despertarme y me mira en forma sexy y me dice pero no solo te habría dado un beso no puedo evitar una vez que mis labios tocan los tuyos princesa y tengo otras cosas en mente para hoy así que ve a darte una ducha ponte ropa cómoda y fácil de sacar mientras yo termino con esto porque hoy nos vamos de día de campo…bueno tarde de campo.

Mientras Woo Bin maneja hacia las afueras de Seúl y me cuanta que vamos a un lugar que a él le gusta mucho, llegamos a un claro con un río, un lugar tranquilo y se podría decir romántico, mucho verde un río con aguas cristalinas y un árbol no puedo creer que un lugar que se ve tan natural este tan cerca de la ciudad, me acerco al río me saco las sandalias bajas que me puse y meto mis pies al agua que esta muy fría mientras Woo Bin saca las cosas del auto una manta y la canasta con comida me dice que tenga cuidado que las piedras son resbalosas casi termino en el agua pero me salve por un poco, él se ríe de mi y me dice _"te lo dije"_, llego hasta donde se encuentra, debajo del árbol lo ayudo con lo de la manta y me siento en ella, el arregla las cosas y se acuesta apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo y me mira en una forma dulce mientras acaricio su cabello, cierra los ojos y me dice que este lugar su refugio donde se escapa cuando su realidad es muy difícil de soportar y que siempre quiso compartir esto con alguien especial abre los ojos y me mira de forma seria y me dice que se alegra de que este con él aquí en este lugar tan especial para él, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se estremezca con sus palabras siento que me va a decir algo más cuando se levanta quedando nuestros rostros nariz con nariz y su mirada vuelve a ser la picara de siempre me dice _"una de mis fantasías es tener sexo con una hermosa mujer en este lugar"_, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que usara ropa fácil de sacar y lo miro con la misma intensidad y le respondo _"y quieres que yo te la cumpla"_ asiente con la cabeza y sigo _"si yo cumplo tu fantasía tu cumplirás una de las mías"_ por ti princesa lo que sea, me dice, mientras levanto el corto y suelto vestido de verano que tengo puesto quedando solo en ropa interior de encaje mientras él se va desnudando también me hace un pequeño show sexy mientras caen sus ropas cuando queda solo en boxer lo detengo y soy yo la que se los saca estoy de rodillas frente a el y su excitación es bastante obvia cuando tomo su pene y lo miro de forma sexy antes de llevarlo a mi boca primero besándolo lentamente antes de lamerlo como si fuera el mas delicioso helado siento sus manos en mi pelo guiando mi cabeza para hacer un poco más rápido el ritmo y me ayudo con las manos se que le gusta como lo estoy haciendo porque repite mi nombre con una voz entrecortada, me molestan las rodillas con las piedras del suelo a pesar de la manta, pero no digo nada después de todo es su fantasía y se la quiero cumplir cuando siento que esta a punto de llegar sujeta mi cabeza con sus dos manos y termina, me gusta su sabor, termina arrodillado junto a mi, se que el se siente vulnerable ahora así que tomo su cabeza con mis manos y lo beso se también que siente su propio sabor en mi boca no lo puedo evitar pero eso me excita aun más y mientras siento sus manos en mi sujetador para sacármelo, me acerco más a él mi pezones están muy duros y el roce con su pecho me causa un poco de dolor que se mezcla con el placer cuando lentamente me recuesta en la manta y pasa suavemente sus manos por todo mi cuerpo comenzando por mis mejillas después mis labios mis hombros llegando a mis senos aplastando mis pezones con sus dedos ambos al mismo tiempo lo que causa un profundo suspiro en mi lo miro pero él esta mirando mi cuerpo con esa mirada llena de lujuria que me encanta cuando llega a mis pantaletas yo levando las caderas para que me las pueda sacar más fácilmente mientras me las saca acaricia mis piernas y luego pasa un dedo sobre mi parte intima mientras me estremezco me dice _"estas muy húmeda por aquí"_ sigue con sus dedos en mi clítoris y mientras él introduce dos dedos en mi vagina haciendo un ritmo rápido no tardo nada en lograr mi orgasmo, mientras descanso el se lame los dedos que hace segundos estaban dentro de mi, me guiña un ojo y me dice _"delicioso", _él ya esta nuevamente listo para la segunda vuelta se sienta apoyando la espalda en el árbol y me dice _"Jae Kyung ven aquí"_ me pongo sobre él y siento que me peso le molesta pero me toma de las caderas y nos unimos lentamente su cara tiene una mezcla rara de placer con dolor pero seguimos igual a mi me molestan las rodilla y dudo que Woo Bin este cómodo con la espalda apoyada al árbol, llega un momento en que su dolor es más fuerte que su placer me abraza quedando su cabeza en mi pecho me mira un poco apenado y me dice _"esta fantasía me causa mucho dolor"_ nos separamos mientras me río y le digo que ya me había dado cuenta lo incomodo que era pero no había querido decir nada para no arruinar el momento, me visto y veo que él también comienza a vestirse ya esta oscureciendo arreglamos las cosas para irnos.

Mientras vamos en camino al departamento yo lo miro y le digo que yo cumplí con su fantasía así que él debe cumplir con la mía me mira en forma sexy y me dice _"tu mandas princesa" _ llegamos al departamento y le digo con un tono mas autoritario te quiero sin ropa en la habitación en menos de cinco segundos me mira un poco sorprendido pero se da cuenta de que forma parte de mi fantasía mientras me espera en la habitación yo busco entre mis cosas un par de panty medias cuando me vez entrar con ellas en las manos me miras aun con mas extrañeza, te ordeno que te acuestes en la cama dejo las medias y me desnudo frente a ti camino por la orilla de la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera el me sigue con la mirada y me fijo que esta comenzando a excitarse, me siento en la cama y el intenta sentarse también pero antes de que lo haga tomo uno de brazos y sujeto su muñeca al respaldo de la cama mientras sujeto la otra por sobre su cabeza mis senos quedan justo a esa altura se lo que quiere hacer pero por ahora la que manda soy yo cuando esta bien sujeto a la cama me dice que soy una princesa pervertida yo solo lo miro picadamente y me dirijo a la cocina a buscar algo pero antes de salir de la habitación le tiro un beso y corto la luz, él grita mi nombre un poco alterado de verdad no se puede soltar cuando vuelvo de la cocina prendo la luz pongo una pequeña fuente en el velador y comienzo con mi fantasía, tu me miras en forma expectante mientras me yo tomo un hielo de la fuente y lo acerco a tus labios le pasas la lengua yo lo meto en mi boca y me siento a horcajadas sobre ti saco el hielo de mi boca y comienzo a pasarlo por tu cuello llegando a tu pecho lo paseo por tus pezones se endurecen y para que no se enfríen mucho les paso la lengua lamiéndolos sigo con el hielo primero y luego con mi lengua, por tu estomago y quedo frente a tu miembro me meto nuevamente el hielo a la boca ya no queda mucho de él porque tu cuerpo esta caliente, y me meto tu pene de una sola vez en mi boca se mezcla en frío del hielo con el calor de mi saliva, con tu propio calor mientras voy lentamente sacándolo de mi boca tu me miras de forma más allá de la lujuria le paso la lengua por ultima vez a la punta mientras me dices con una voz casi animal _"Jae Kyung suéltame ahora, quiero tocarte"_ pero yo hago caso omiso de tu petición mientras acaricio tu pene con mis manos, tu empuñas las tuyas, es obvio que no te gusta estar sin el control de la situación, dejo de tocarte y me salgo de sobre ti para sacar otro hielo el cual yo paso por mi propio pecho endureciendo aun más mis pezones vuelvo a ponerme sobre ti poniendo mi pecho a la altura de tu cabeza y te ordeno que me los lamas tu lo haces casi como un animal y cuando estas en eso yo corto las medias que sostienen tus manos me tomas por la cintura tirándome a mi sobre la cama quedando tú sobre mi y me penetras de una sola vez y con mucha fuerza, mis piernas ya estaban entre tu cuerpo y te abrazo más fuerte con ellas, levanto las caderas para sentirte aun más profundamente mientras sigues con tu ritmo mis manos están en tu pelo hundiendo mis dedos en tu cabeza, mientras tu cabeza esta en la altura de mis hombros y cuello el cual muerdes y lames, se que vas a dejar una marca pero no me importa, tú te sostienes de la cama para tener más fuerza sobre las embestidas, no me dices nada sólo respiras fuertemente y yo sólo quiero disfrutar de haberte vuelto tan loco así que tampoco digo nada, me sientes terminar cuando te apreso aún más mientras con mis piernas, logro un orgasmo muy explosivo tu sigues penetrándome con aun más fuerza que antes hasta que tu alcanzas el tuyo, te acurrucas sobre con los ojos cerrados mientras acaricio tu pelo que esta mojado por tu sudor cuando tu respiración pasa de errática a más normal me miras y me dices _"princesa tienes alguna otra fantasía por cumplir"_ yo solo puedo reírme de buena gana y le respondo que por ahora no.

Día 6-Viernes, Reencuentro en el club.

El viernes ambos debíamos ir al trabajo, el tenía pendientes en la constructora y yo debía ver unos asuntos urgentes que me había pedido mi padre, así que le dije que porque no íbamos a un club por la noche era viernes día de fiesta y le recordé antes de irme que esta sería mi ultima noche junto a él, porque mi vuelo a Nueva York salía desde Seúl a las siete de la tarde del Sábado, me miro de una forma triste pero su mirada se endureció nuevamente y me dijo que por él estaba bien ir a un club esta noche como despedida después de todo nos habíamos reencontrado en un club, nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos a las seis de la tarde en el departamento, me das un beso de despedida y te vas, yo no tengo que ir a la oficina hasta la tarde, pero tengo un pequeño tramite que hacer antes de ir voy por el conserje de edificio ya que tengo que hablar con él …

Son las seis un cuarto cuando llego de vuelta al departamento cuando entro tu ya estas listo para salir te vez tan sexy como siempre te pido disculpas por mi tardanza y que voy a estar lista en cinco minutos tu me dices que me ponga el vestido que esta sobre la cama que lo habías elegido especialmente para mi, yo lo miro y en verdad es un modelo muy bonito, no es tan escotado con mangas tres cuartos de color negro pero es bastante corto hay unos zapatos de tacón alto de juego, me doy una ducha corta y me peino como siempre cuando voy a bailar me maquillo y me pongo el vestido es una tela suave al tacto ligero y me queda muy bien, mi príncipe parece tener muy buen gusto, mientras me miro en el espejo Woo Bin me mira en forma apreciativa y me dice _"sabia que te iba a quedar muy ese vestido lo vi hace unos días y hoy lo compré solo para ti, además lo elegí porque resalta la parte que más me gusta de ti"_ lo dice mientras toma mi cadera y la volteas para que mi trasero quede en la imagen del espejo mientras lo acaricias suavemente, de verdad se ve muy bien, tomo la mano de mi príncipe y le digo! Let go dancing!

Llegamos al club más exclusivo de Seúl vamos directo al VIP donde todos nos miran con envidia voy con Woo Bin de la mano para que a todos los presentes sobretodo ellas sepan que somos una pareja, Woo Bin pide una botella de Champaña mientras nos sirven vemos a los presentes bailar un par de temas hasta que suena Trouble Maker de Hyuna con Hyunseung es una de mis canciones favoritas así que tomo a mi príncipe y nos movemos al son de esta canción tan sensual, bailamos de forma muy provocativa el uno con el otro tanto así que las otras parejas nos miran con más admiración aun seguimos bailando otros temas hasta que siento una manos que no son de Woo Bin en mis hombros volteándome y quedo cara a cara con mi ultimo novio Dung He Lian un actor que conocí en Taiwán mientras viví allá manejando los negocios de mi familia, él me abrazó de forma cercana y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco tomado, me dijo _"de todos los lugares del mundo nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Jae"_, no puedo evitar sonrojarme la situación es muy extraña, Woo Bin se le acerca a mi y me toma por la cintura abrazándome mientras mira con recelo a He Lian y no me queda otra cosa que presentarlos a ambos los presento como mis amigos, veo el apretón de manos de ambos se nota que es fuerte se miran duramente cara a cara y Woo Bin dice que vayamos a sentarnos al VIP, a lo que He Lian acepta sin dejar de mirarme nunca a mi. 

Woo Bin se sienta a mi lado quedando He Lian a su lado pero frente a mi le ofrecen una copa de champaña la cual toma de golpe mientras me mira y me dice _"intenté contactarte en Nueva York después de leer tu carta Jae Kyung no entiendo aun porque terminaste conmigo nos llevamos muy en todo sentido" _me mira como desnudándome con la mirada y es obvio para mi y para Woo Bin que a lo que se refiere es al sexo, yo le respondo que aunque éramos muy compatibles como pareja nunca estaba conmigo por las grabaciones y que sólo que se me acabó el cariño que sentía hacia él, _"ahora prefieres a este tipo"_ me dijo mirando en forma despectiva a Woo Bin, Woo Bin se para y esta a punto de golpearlo cuando lo detengo y miro a mi ex novio diciéndole que si, que prefería a Woo Bin porque era mucho mejor hombre que él en toso sentido enfatizando el todo sentido, le digo a Woo Bin que nos vayamos, mientras vamos en el auto Woo Bin comienza a hablarme de Dung He Lian me dice que lo conoce que es un actor de artes marciales y es bastante famoso, me pregunta _"¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos?"_ le respondo que solo un par de meses y soy sincera al decirle que salí con él solamente porque era guapo y que nunca quise que fuera algo serio entonces me dices _"jugaste con él como juegas ahora conmigo, tienes la costumbre de jugar con los hombres Jae Kyung los enloqueces y después los abandonas como hiciste con él y harás conmigo"_ le digo que es diferente con él pero veo la duda en su cara, y me hace otra pregunta _"¿soy mejor que él en la cama?"_ yo no puedo creer que me pregunte eso pero veo que lo hace seriamente y le respondo con la verdad, tu eres el mejor amante que he tenido Song Woo Bin le digo, pero me callo lo que también pienso que él también es el único hombre con el que hecho el amor, maldigo el encuentro con He Lian porque volvió todo a cero, Woo Bin ahora cree que solo juego con él si ahora le digo que lo amo no me creerá jamás. Siento que esta molesto por todo esto y conociéndolo se que ve a castigarme de la única forma que sabe hacerlo una parte de mi esta dolida pero mi parte más pervertida esta expectante se que lo que viene una noche de sexo, hubiese preferido que hiciéramos el amor pero por ahora aceptaré lo que quiera darme le voy a demostrar con hechos que aunque él este enojado, que yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar y calmar su humor.

Ni me mira mientras subimos por el ascensor y mientras abre la puerta y me deja pasar va directamente a bar a tomar una copa de whisky me acerco hacia él y se nota que esta molesto se toma el resto del contenido de golpe deja la copa en la mesa, me toma por los hombros y en su mirada esta vez hay solo frustración me dice que sabe lo que quiero pero que esta vez será a su manera mientras acerca su cara a la mía para darme un beso apasionado mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo lentamente llegando a mis caderas me da vuelta y quedo de espalda a él cuando me saca el vestido y la ropa interior que forma un bulto a mis pies me muevo hacia él rozando mi trasero a su cuerpo como quedo frente a un mueble con un espejo que esta en la sala me va empujando hacia el mueble mientras nos miramos por el espejo, su mirada pasa desde la frustración al deseo cuando mis manos quedan en mueble él me sigue mirando por medio del espejo sus manos vuelven a recorrerme tocando mi senos y llagando nuevamente a mi trasero el cual golpea suavemente me mira en forma picara y se que el ambiente ya cambio y que de todas formas ambos vamos a disfrutar de esto, tu me miras nuevamente en forma lujuriosa y mientras me tomas la cintura con una mano me besas el cuello te acercas mas a mi, tu aun estas completamente vestido pero puedo sentir tu erección en mi trasero mientras me muevo hacia ti para rozarla cierras los ojos e intentas no demostrar que te agrada lo que te hago, pero te sonrío en forma sexy y se que ya estas perdido te sueltas el pantalón y me miras maliciosamente pero yo ya estoy lista para lo que viene así que me afirmo bien de la mesa separas mis pernas con las tuyas y te acomodas detrás de mi, tomas mis caderas y la acercas a tu erección y me penetras de golpe aunque me gusta cuando eres suave eres mucho mejor cuando lo haces así con urgencia y entre embestidas y mirándome a los ojos por el espejo me dices que te repita que eres el mejor amante que he tenido, no me cuesta nada decir la verdad así que te lo digo moviendo mis caderas más hacia ti mientras tu pones tus dedos en mi clítoris para hacerme llegar más rápido lo cual pasa, tu vas perdiendo el control y comienzas a apoyarte aun más en mi hasta que eyaculas, me dejas allí y vas a sentarte en el sillón mientras yo me repongo, me arrodillo frente a ti en el sillón para terminar de sacarte el pantalón me siento sobre ti para sacarte la camisa que estabas usando no te digo nada y tú sólo me dejar hacer lo que yo quiero pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo en el sillón te paro cuando me miras me dices "_Jae Kyung ya no quiero seguir jugando estoy cansado_" se que no sólo se refiere a estar físicamente cansado, lo beso dulcemente y lo llevo a la cama me acurruco sobre su pecho sin decirle nada y el me abraza sin decirme nada, solo los latidos de nuestros corazones se sienten.

Día 7-Sábado, un adiós.

Cuando despierto en mi último día con Woo Bin me doy cuenta que hace rato que ya no esta, no lo encuentro nada de raro después de lo que paso ayer, me voy a la ducha cuando estoy vestida veo que el vestido que me regalo Woo Bin ni mi ropa interior ni su ropa están en la sala donde deberían estar busco por el departamento pero no puedo encontrarlas una lastima quería ese vestido como recuerdo de este tiempo juntos, se que aunque estos días fueron tan intensos no logre mi cometido final que era que Woo Bin reconociera que siente más por mi que una pasión y lujuria pero si es sólo eso yo no lo se, no me arrepiento de lo que vivimos en estos días aunque me hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran en algo romántico y bello creo que el romance no es parte de mi vida después de todo. Mientras las horas van pasando me pregunto si llegarás a despedirte de mi, miro mi celular a cada rato por si pasa algo cuando ya son las cinco llamo a un auto para que me recoja debo estar en el aeropuerto para los tramites dejo la llave al conserje en un sobre a tu nombre y me voy de allí, el aeropuerto de Seúl siempre esta muy lleno de gente que va y que viene cuando ya tengo todo listo para entrar al avión siento que alguien dice mi nombre supongo que debe ser mi imaginación así que paso mis papeles y me voy de Corea.

No puedo creer que no alcance a verla antes de que se fuera llegue corriendo al departamento pasado unos minutos de las cinco cuando el conserje del edificio me dice que la señorita que ha estado conmigo me dejo un sobre encuentro la llave de mi departamento que le dí al principio, le agradezco al conserje y salgo corriendo al auto para llegar al aeropuerto cuando estoy cerca de la salida que ella iba a estar grito su nombre hoy hay mas gente que nunca en el aeropuerto y cuando al fin llego a donde debería estar su vuelo ya esta en el aire.

Nunca me había sentido de esta forma ahora que no estaba me daba cuenta cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo final. Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia.

Capitulo IX

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que ella me dejo no he podido hacer nada no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie solo me dedico a beber y ver los videos de seguridad de mi departamento es un pequeño secreto que nunca le dije a Jae Kyung que todo lo que pasa en este departamento esta grabado esta lleno de cámaras por si alguien viene a poner alguna bomba o a buscar información es parte de la seguridad de vivir en el mundo de la mafia, así que los siete días que vivimos juntos los tengo en video como recuerdo pero sin audio y lo único que quiero es emborracharme mientras veo a la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir más que lujuria, se que la amo pero de que sirve que vaya a Nueva York a decirle lo que siento si ella lo único que ha hecho es jugar conmigo ahora debe estar disfrutando de la vida con su novio perfecto James…

Ya no quiero nada más que hundirme en esta soledad la vida ya no será la misma si ella no esta conmigo, siento que me duermo solo pensando en su imagen, mi hermosa princesa Ha…

En la puerta del departamento de Woo Bin unos quince minutos después de que se duerme hay tres preocupadas personas no se ha podido comunicar con su amigo hace días y están muy preocupados, uno es su mejor amigo y ex compañero parrandero el ex casanova Yi Jeong, la prometida de Yi Jeong Ga Eul y el joven doctor Ji Hoo, después de tocar por un largo rato, de haber llamado al celular de Woo Bin que suena al otro lado deciden que lo mejor es entrar, Yi Jeong como buen mejor amigo tiene la copia del departamento de Woo Bin para casos de emergencia como Woo Bin tiene la copia del estudio de su amigo para lo mismo, entran y lo primero que ven es oscuridad las cortinas están cerradas y la luz cortada solo la tv esta encendida que en ese momento se ve la imagen clara de una pareja teniendo relaciones en la pared de ese mismo living por ultimo frente a la tv inconciente se encuentra Woo Bin rodeado de botellas de Whisky vacías.

El alfarero corre a abrir las cortinas para que entre algo de luz y las ventanas para que entre el aire, la joven maestra va hacia la cocina para hacer café mientras el doctor revisa a su amigo y los dos lanzan un suspiro de alivio cuando el doctor dice que Woo Bin solo esta dormido, Yi Jeong se acerca a su amigo pero la imagen en la tv lo detiene de golpe sabe que el hombre en la imagen es Woo Bin pero se sorprende a verificar que la mujer en cuestión no es otra que Jae Kyung mira a Ji Hoo que también esta paralizado mirando la tv y le pregunta ¿sabias algo de esto Ji Hoo?,Lo suponía responde el doctor este día lo recuerdo bien, me encontré con Jae Kyung en el centro cuando íbamos a almorzar Woo Bin y la invité a almorzar con nosotros sentí en todo momento que había algo entre ellos por la forma en que se miraban así que decidí ver que pasaba, se fueron juntos así que los seguí hasta aquí y los vi en esto, creo que esta es la grabación de ese día, es extraño dice Yi Jeong, que Woo Bin haya dejado que Jae Kyung estuviera aquí para él este departamento es su santuario y nunca había dejado que una mujer lo compartiera, ella debe ser especial para él, ambos se sorprenden cuando de golpe se corta la imagen de la pantalla y una molesta Ga Eul los mira con reproche mientras sostiene una taza con un café y les dice que deben despertar a Woo Bin, están en eso cuando Woo Bin comienza a despertar los mira como si fueran apariciones molesto por el ruido y la luz buscando el control remoto del tv, aprovecha Yi Jeong para hablarle amigo y ofrecerle el café, después de unos momentos un poco más sobrio los amigos lo interrogan preguntándole la naturaleza de su relación con Jae Kyung, a lo que él responde con pena, la amo pero ella sólo jugó conmigo lo único que me queda es su recuerdo y esas grabaciones, fue una semana en la que lo viví todo desde la lujuria, los celos, la diversión pero sobretodo el amor, nunca ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir lo que ella me hizo sentir en esos siete días y no se si podré seguir viviendo si ella no esta a mi lado, es Ga Eul la que le dice _"entonces sunbae si sientes todo eso debes decirle, debes hacerlo que ella conozca tus sentimientos"_ Woo Bin la mira con melancolía y le responde _"Ga Eul aunque yo se lo dijiera no cambiaria nada ella pertenece a otro mundo y aparte esta de novia con ese americano que trajo a la boda de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, el tal James"_ Ga Eul no puede evitar reír en forma sonora diciéndole ese tipo no es él novio de Jae Kyung, los tres hombres la miran extrañados y es Ji Hoo el que pregunta pero _"¿como lo sabes?"_, bueno responde la maestra _"él me pidió que no lo digiera pero durante la fiesta quedamos solos y nos pusimos a conversar Yi Jeong estaba hablando contigo Sunbae y Woo Bin Sunbae no se veía por ninguna parte me dijo que Jae Kyung había ido al baño y me preguntó si Yi Jeong era mi novio a lo que le respondí que si, me dijo que tenía mucha suerte porque era un hombre sumamente guapo, yo lo mire sorprendida y le pregunte si efectivamente era el novio de Jae Kyung a lo que me dijo que no, que eran solo amigos que él era actor de Broadway y que estaba aquí con su amiga por un favor por parte de ella, me dijo que era para sacarle celos a un galán esa fue la palabra que uso y que él prefería a alguien como Yi Jeong para él, me volvió a guiñar el ojo y me dijo pero señorita Ga Eul es un secreto de estado, fue en ese momento que te vimos pasar muy rápido y alterado a la salida del lugar de la fiesta, Woo Bin Sunbae y James me dijo que tu eras el galán que Jae Kyung quería matar de celos" _entonces si no es su novio, si ella quería que yo tuviera celos eso quiere decir que ella siente algo por mi dice en voz alta el príncipe de la mafia y una voz autoritaria le responde_ "exactamente hijo mío, ella siente algo por ti tan profundo que fue capaz de urdir un maquiavélico plan solo para que tú te dieras cuenta que ella es la mujer perfecta para ti"_, la madre de Woo Bin había entrado sin ser notada porque la puerta había quedado abierta cuando entraron todos preocupados por su amigo, las cuatro personas la miraban mientras ella preguntó dime _"hijo te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella"_ a lo que Woo Bin le responde mirando a su madre a los ojos _"si madre, la amo ella es el amor de mi vida es todo para mi",_ entonces no entiendo que haces aquí muchacho date una ducha y ve a buscarla _"pero madre su familia, nuestra familia no creo que lo acepten"_. Eso esta arreglado Woo Bin, ellos están de acuerdo con esta relación, la madre de Jae Kyung y yo somos amigas de infancia, Woo Bin la mira sorprendida eres solo tú el que tiene que decidirte, Woo Bin lo piensa unos segundos y les dice a todos los presentes _"si es así decido pelear por ella"_, su madre le sonríe y asiente mientras ve a su hijo dirigirse al baño.

La señora Song mira a Yi Jeong y Ga Eul y les pregunta cuando es su boda ellos no saben eso aún ya que aun no lo han decidido a lo que ella le dice a Ga Eul que mejor que sea pronto con este muchacho nunca se esta seguro mirando a Yi Jeong y que les parecía una boda doble en primavera la boda del Casanova y el Don Juan, a los que ellos solo se quedaron mirando sorprendidos mientras la señora Song y Ji Hoo reían.

Unos minutos después aparece un sobrio y bien presentado Woo Bin a lo que su madre le pasa un pasaje, los documentos y una caja de joyería la que Woo Bin mira extrañado a lo que ella le dice _"es el anillo de compromiso de la familia Song"_ la abre y es un zafiro espectacular rodeado de diamantes, se que le gustará a mi princesa piensa Woo Bin, el chofer te levará al aeropuerto y esta es la dirección de Jae Kyung en Nueva York y por favor Woo Bin no lo arruines le termina de decir su madre a lo que él le asegura que no lo hará y sabe que esta vez no hay vuelta atrás él será sincero con la mujer que ama y será ella la que decidirá su fututo.

Me gusta cuando llueve en Nueva York no hay mucha gente en las calles y esta lluvia se asemeja un poco a mi animo, mientras camino rumbo a mi departamento pienso en que voy a tener que decirle la verdad a mi príncipe, que lo amo y que aunque fue un tonto y peligroso juego el que jugamos por esa semana me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir si él y como soy una luchadora esta vez voy a pelear con todo para que entienda que somos el uno para el otro y que yo soy perfecta para él. Cuando estoy a unos metros de la puerta de mi departamento veo a una figura conocida completamente mojado por la lluvia, dejo mi paraguas en el suelo y corro hacia él mientras lo abrazo y lo beso con pasión no me importa que este lloviendo, no me importa que mis lagrimas de felicidad no me dejen ver, no me importa quedar empapada mientras este en los brazos de mi adorado príncipe Song.

"_Viniste por mi"_ le digo entre besos _"no puedo estar sin ti, princesa_" me responde mientras entramos al departamento al menos el ambiente es calido aquí, lindo departamento me dice Woo Bin mientras le paso una toalla y una bata, _"ve a darte una ducha o morirás de pulmonía"_ le digo _"si tu vas a ser mi enfermera no me importaría enfermar_" me dice mientras me abraza y me vuelve a besar, me sonrojo un poco es raro pero ahora el estar turbada por sus palabras me es natural mientras él se ducha en el baño de visitas yo lo hago en el de mi habitación cuando salgo él esta en bata mirando un cuadro hecho con las fotos que nos sacamos mientras estuvimos juntos me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda se da mirando aun las fotos me dice _"de verdad somos una pareja explosiva, nos vemos muy bien juntos"_ recién ahora te das cuenta Woo Bin, yo en cambio hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, él se da vuelta toma algo de la mesita de debajo del cuadro me mira a los ojos y me dice _"Jae Kyung, te amo eres todo en mi vida, te lo iba a decir el ultimo día pero no llegue a verte te grite en el aeropuerto no se si escuchaste por favor quédate a mi lado para siempre"_ mientras me dice esas palabras me pone un hermoso anillo en el dedo, me queda perfecto es un zafiro hermoso _"si le respondo mientras lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos yo también te amo fui una tonta a jugar así contigo debí ser sincera pero tenía miedo y si te escuche en el aeropuerto"_ estas dispuesta a todo lo que conlleva estar conmigo me dice mirándome seriamente a ser la princesa de la mafia a que quizá tu cabeza tenga sólo por estar conmigo, mi amor mi cabeza ya tiene precio sólo por ser la heredera de la familia Ha y al estar contigo cuento con tus hombres para protegerme créeme me siento más segura contigo además te amo con todo no serías el mismo sin ser el Príncipe Song de la mafia, pero para mi siempre serás sólo mi príncipe y tu para mi hermosa serás siempre mi princesa Ha la única que me enloquece y la única a la que amo y amaré por siempre.

Nos damos otro beso apasionado que termina en la cama ambos ya estamos desnudos después de todo solo estábamos en bata y mientras Woo Bin me acaricia y me dice que no puede creer la suerte que tiene de tener una novia tan hermosa me pregunta como lo vamos a hacer a lo que yo me río y le digo que saque la carpeta que esta en mi velador lo primero que ve es un pasaje ami nombre a Corea para dos días más y unos papeles de un departamento en Seúl y por ultimo el dictamen dado por mi padre para que desde principio del próximo mes yo este a la cabeza de las empresas Ha en Corea, me mira sorprendido mientras yo me río y le digo que si él no hubiese venido por mi yo iba a ir por él porque para mi es él mi único y verdadero amor.


End file.
